


Scars of Compassion

by FightTheThorn



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Memories, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: Roy notices scars Jason won't talk about.Drabble randomly inspired.





	Scars of Compassion

Jason never talks about his scars. He doesn't say when he got them, he doesn't acknowledge they exist, and he definitely doesn't like anyone touching them. 

But sometimes, when Roy wakes up at night, he sees them in the glimmer of the moonlight. He finds new ones sometimes, sees some when they're kissing, or he finds them as he's touching him. 

And he thinks about how Jason got those scars. 

How he probably saved a young girl in an alleyway, and he got stabbed for it. He might have received the long scar on his chest from a slash as he freed some prostitutes from their abusers. 

Nothing ever crossed his mind to even think, for a second, the scars come from anything else. 

Because Jason cares too much about the weak and the defenceless. 

It's what Roy likes most about him. He's full to the brim with angry, aggressive compassion. 

Each of those scars are a mark of kindness he's shown. A mark that good never goes unpunished. And he wouldn't ever talk about those scars to someone. He won't brag or commiserate. He's not that kind of guy.


End file.
